dragon_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vlad The Impaler VS Ozzy Osbourne
The 47th battle of Dragon Rap Battles Features Vlad The Imapler and Ozzy Osbourne and later The Lich King all battle for the title of who is the true "Prince of Darkness". The Battle Vlad: From the dark depths of Romania is where this prince lurks Blood thirsty once again as I inspire Stoker's work I murder innocents worse than Shirō's gases can The Ultimate Sin for your show was Keeping Up with The Kardashians When my father was beheaded, vengeance laid upon me pulled an Inigo Montoya, as I impaled some Boyar's Ds No More Tears for Ozzy as I changed Black Rain to red For when I Slash and Crucify the dead, it adds flavor to my bread Ozzy: The Prince is Flying High Again against this blood sucker who'll only serve by my bass, call him a Geezer Butler for when The Godfather of Heavy Metal gets into a fight I'll cut your rhymes with your Halberd, take control like Metaknight Yeah you drink a lot of blood, but honestly it's rather bitter I prefer Animal Style whether it's Kermit or Batman for dinner Just Say Ozzy's a Hellraiser with no Time After Time for mercy you claim to be feared but how when you were killed by turkies Vlad: Oh please, you took a World Detour in your career as it began to sank low But Let Me Hear You Scream in desperation through a Ghostbusters Cameo Ozzy: Do you really think i'm scared of your slightly curved swords? If so, better hope unto The Crazy Train, cause ALL ABOOOOOOOOOOAAAARRRRDDDD (The Crazy Train Instrumental becomes so loud it awakens The Lich King from his sleep) The Lich King: What is this that I hear! You crazy kids turn down that racket! With all that noise I hear, I say your titles really slacks it For these two deserving the prince of darkness is dead wrong for i'm about to show you boys this Paladin from Lordaeron when I was fighting off the plague, I burnt down house to the core Then I did the same to my ships, when I then discovered Frostmourne to thus I returned home as Terenas is dethroned by this slayer Ask Uther and Nines what happens when you battle with a TR-8R I led my Scourage forces to sunwell but was followed like it was the NSA Gave Windrunner a Chemical Romance and threw her in The Black Parade The Burning Legion claimed to be ruling but that didn't trick me to which then Anub'urak and his Beatles helped out this Eleanor Rigby all to help Ner'Zhul as competition against me was next to none I put that frozen crown upon my head because now WE ARE ONE Now I don't need Bolvar, For Dragon knows which prince is truly better So i'll kill your dreams of reaching the throne like my humanity to Lehner Ozzy: Well like a WoW commercial, I'll take you on into this brawl As Jaina couldn't be Proud Morre to be sucking on Thrall's Balls Vlad: However you're wife was also busy in her Triple X-Factor Panoff while Arthas ripped Vader's backstory until replaced by Kung Fu Panda The Lich King: Martial Arts Foe is better indeed as I've seen colder raps from Sub-Zero I do however rock the mic so hard, that they put me in Guitar Hero As I slay The Blizzard of Ozz and kill this Impaler like Mal'Ganis Vlad: I'M A HIGHER VAMP THAN THAT! Ozzy: Oi Prince Charming, CAN IT! Vlad: I'm done with you Shady, I have no time for you or The Wizard101 Knight! Ozzy: Well I Don't Wanna Stop, I'd rather carry on and finish this bloody fight! The Lich King: That's enough! I see it's a Suicide Solution but however it's become our duty that the prince trio gets back into an Ice Age longer than Blue Sky with it's Movies (The Lich King freezes Ozzy, Vlad, and himself) Trivia *The first beat used in this battle is called Riverline - Rivals Nu-Metal/Alternative/Rapcore/Electronic and can be found here **The Lich King beat used in this battle is called Arthas My Son - Dubstep Remix - Young Shockolate and can be found here **The final beat used in this battle is called Dark Hip Hop Rap Beat w/Heavy Metal Hook "Ressurect" (Prod. tunnA Beatz) and can be found here *Originally Vlad The Impaler was gonna be voiced by MetalFire but was scrapped due to audio issues. Category:Vlad The Impaler VS Ozzy Osbourne Category:Season 4 Category:Dragon Rap Battles